Bathtime Interlude  defender verse
by skargasm
Summary: Spander porn with a smidgeon of plot!


**kissbingo:** location : underwater  
**Title :** Bath-time Interlude  
**Pairing :** Spike/Xander  
**Summary :** A little spander porn with (very little) plot in the defender!verse

Turning off the hot water, Spike sighed and leaned back in the bath, his back coming to rest against Xander's chest.

"S'ok luv?"

"Yeah, it's good, not too hot". Wrapping his arms around Spike, Xander pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "How's he doing?" Spike had just come from Angel's room where the older vampire was laid out in a healing coma. It had been a close call when he'd been gored by one of the demons they had been fighting last night, and they were _all_ shaken by the incident. It should never have happened - Angel was faster than that - and although it remained unsaid, the thought that Angel might well have given up following his last meeting with Buffy was at the forefront of their minds.

"Demon bint's wiv him at the mo. He's still not woken, but the wound's closing which is good. Never seen him in a healing sleep like this before. Normally he just shakes this stuff off." Spike sighed, resting his hands on top of Xander's, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"He's going to be ok you know. He's not dust so it's all fixable - right?"

"Yeah, yeah - I know you're right. And the Slayer is on the way - I think that'll bring him out of it right quick. Shoulda heard her on the phone - think this might be the push she needs to realise what she wants".

"She doesn't mean to be so - well, so blind. She's just so used to being alone I guess. It's hard being the Chosen One, you know." Swishing through the water, Xander managed to grab hold of the sponge, squeezing it out over Spike's chest.

"I know Pet. It's just been hard, seeing the Poufter so fuckin' miserable. Haven't seen him like this since before the soul was stuck on tight. An' it's different now. I kinda feel like I should be looking out for him, ya know? He's my family - the only family I have left since Dru is off God knows where."

"Want me to ask Buffy's intentions towards him when she gets here?" Butting his head back against Xander's chest, Spike huffed.

"Yeah right. I think we both know there's more than likely gonna be a wedding in the offing. Even if it's not the traditional type do. Hey, d'ya reckon the Pouf will ask us to be his witnesses?"

"Errrm, a great big _I do hope not_ coming from me - I don't want to get any more up close and personal with the Buffy and Angel sex show thank you very much. It was bad enough in the mansion hearing all that puffing and moaning".

"Yeah that was us, but what about them?" Laughing, Xander pulled Spike closer. He knew how difficult Spike was finding the whole situation - he wasn't good at waiting and there was nothing else they could do for Angel at the moment _but_ wait. Maybe it was his turn to distract Spike...

Sliding the sponge down Spike's chest, he reached a little further down, releasing the sponge to take Spike's semi-hard cock in hand. Stroking gently up and down, squeezing the top he smirked at Spike's groan. Ah yes, the work of a Vampire's Claimed was never done - it was his responsibility to make sure the Big Bad didn't turn into the Caped Brooder Part Deux and he wasn't about to fall down on the job.

"Xanderrr..."

"Yes Spike?"

"What are you doing?"

"Honey, if you have to ask then obviously I'm not doing it right!" Speeding up, he slid the loose foreskin up and down over the head, adjusting his grip on the shaft hardened in his grasp. He shifted his hips, pressing his own hardness against the smooth silk and solid knobs of Spike's spine.

"God, luv!" Spike's groan sent shivers through him, the deep timbre vibrating through his chest. He began to thrust up into Xander's fist, hands clutching at the side of the bath as he very quickly got very turned on. "Fuck, you feel good" In a swift move, Spike twisted and turned so that he was on his knees, dipping his face under the water and enveloping Xander's cock to the root in one movement.

"FUCK!" Now it was Xander's turn to clutch at the side of the bath, eyes almost rolling back in his head as Spike instigated a fast rhythm, his head bobbing up and down quickly as he sucked strongly at the hard flesh in his mouth. "God, Spike - " Xander stuttered, hand reaching for the sopping wet curls on Spike's head, gripping hard as he pressed his head downwards. Thanking God for his lover not needing to breathe, he thrust up with his hips, pushing himself between the clinging lips. Strong hands pressed down on his hips, keeping him in place as Spike hollowed his cheeks, concentrating on the swollen head until Xander thought he was going to explode. "Babe - baby, no this was supposed to be for you" he managed to pant out, pulling at Spike's head to get him out of the water.

"What if this is what I wanna do?" Lashes spiked with water, eyes darkened with lust, Spike's lips were puffy, deep pink and pouting and Xander couldn't resist, leaning forward and taking his mouth in a probing kiss. He groaned into the kiss as Spike grabbed hold of his dick, stroking and tugging at him until he was gasping for air, head lolling back as Spike pulled away. "Close luv?"

"Huh?" His brain was displaying an out of order sign, eyes squeezed shut as he desperately tried to hold on, not to come this quickly.

"Come for me, luv, I wanna taste ya" and dipping his head once more, he took Xander into his mouth beneath the water. He heard Xander cry out, then was swallowing quickly as he shot off in his mouth, hand pressing down onto Spike's head as he thrust his hips upwards, shuddering from head to toe. Rearing backwards, ignoring the waves of water splashing over the side of the tub, he manipulated Xander to his knees, draping the boneless man over the top end of the bath and knelt between his legs. Thanking whoever had made sure their bathroom was liberally stocked with astro-glide, he quickly prepared Xander and sank into his heat. He loved it when Xander was like this, all hot skin, relaxed muscles, almost boneless in his blissed out state - clearly enjoying the sensations as Spike instigated a quick rhythm, humming and moaning beneath his breath in quiet contentment. Laying himself over Xander's back, he glided in and out of his welcoming grasp, kissing up his spine to his nape, raspy tongue stroking up the side of Xander's neck until he could rumble in his ear. "Fuck - yeah, oh luv - so good, so hot - love this, love you..."

"God Spike, I love you so much..."

"Oh fuck Xander... XANDER!" Hearing his boy groan out his love was enough to send Spike over the edge, pushing himself in as deeply as he could as he came. They lay panting together over the head of the bath, until Spike laid a gentle kiss on Xander's shoulder and pulled gently out. Turning carefully around in the tub, he pulled out the plug to let the water drain and climbed out of the side.

It was slightly awkward getting Xander out of the bath with him being so much taller and heavier, but Spike gently picked him up and carried him through into the bedroom. The man was already half asleep, heavy lidded eyes watching as Spike tucked him carefully into bed before returning to turn the lights off in the bathroom. Wordlessly, Xander threw back the sheets and held out his arms, and Spike slipped into the bed, tucking his head into his favourite place on Xander's chest where he could hear the thump-thump-thump of his heartbeat right beneath his ear.

The Slayer was due shortly, and they needed to check if Angel had improved any, but in the meantime they were sleepy and contented together. The world could wait.


End file.
